militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albert Axelrod
| birth_place = The Bronx, United States | death_date = | death_place = The Bronx, United States | height = | weight = | website = | country = | sport = Fencing | event = | collegeteam = | club = | team = | turnedpro = | coach = | retired = | coaching = | worlds = | regionals = | nationals = | olympics = | paralympics = | highestranking = | pb = | medaltemplates = | show-medals = yes }} Albert Axelrod, known as Albie, (February 12, 1921, in The Bronx, New York – February 24, 2004, of a heart attack in The Bronx), was an American foil . He was the only American men's foil fencer to reach the finals at the world championships until Gerek Meinhardt won the bronze medal in the 2010 World Fencing Championships. Fencing career High School Axelrod was Jewish, the son of Russian Jewish immigrants who had fled the pogroms, grew up in the Bronx. A heart murmur kept Axelrod from participating in most sports, so his mother encouraged him to learn fencing at Stuyvesant High School in New York City. After graduation in 1938, he studied with 1920 Olympic champion Giorgio Santelli and won amateur titles as a member of the Salle Santelli club. College Axelrod served in the US navy in World War II, and then attended the City College of New York. His college team reached the National Team Foil Championships in 1948, the same year he was U.S. Intercollegiate Fencing Association and NCAA Champion. US Championships and rankings Axelrod was ranked # 1 in the United States in 1955, 1958, 1960, and 1970. He was in the top ten 22 times in the years 1942 to 1970. He was a five-time winner of the National Foil Team Championship (1940, 1950, 1952, 1954, and 1958), and his team won the National Three-Weapon team crown five times (1949, 1952, 1954, 1962, and 1963). World Championships He was a member of the United States World Championship team four times. His best placing was fifth, in 1958. Olympics Axelrod was on five U.S. Olympic Teams (1952–68). He won the bronze medal in Individual Foil competition at the 1960 Summer Olympics. Pan American Games He was also a member of four U.S. Pan American Games teams. He won three team gold medals, one team silver, and four individual silvers in Foil. Maccabiah Games Axelrod, who was Jewish, won many gold and silver medals in his six appearances at the World Maccabiah Games. Approach to fencing "I have no purely defensive moves", Axelrod told The New York Times in 1966. "Everyone attributes my skill to the fact that I'm a physical freak, that I have tremendously fast reflexes. I'm not a natural athlete. When it comes to fencing, I'm completely synthetic. I had to practice arduously and break down into tiny components every move I make.'' Editor Axelrod was the Editor of "American Fencing" magazine (1986–90). Hall of Fame inductions Axelrod was inducted into the International Jewish Sports Hall of Fame in 1973. He was inducted into the USFA Hall of Fame in 1974. Miscellaneous Axelrod worked as an electrical engineer for the Grumman Corporation. See also *List of select Jewish fencers References External links *Pan Am Game results *Obituary in "The Independent," 2004 *Obituary in "The Sunday Times," 2004 Category:1921 births Category:2004 deaths Category:American male fencers Category:Fencers at the 1952 Summer Olympics Category:Fencers at the 1956 Summer Olympics Category:Fencers at the 1960 Summer Olympics Category:Fencers at the 1964 Summer Olympics Category:Fencers at the 1968 Summer Olympics Category:CCNY Beavers fencers Category:Jewish American sportspeople Category:Jewish fencers Category:Olympic bronze medalists for the United States in fencing Category:Olympic fencers of the United States Category:Stuyvesant High School alumni Category:United States Navy sailors Category:International Jewish Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:Medalists at the 1960 Summer Olympics Category:Sportspeople from the Bronx Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American naval personnel of World War II Category:Maccabiah Games gold medalists for the United States Category:Maccabiah Games silver medalists for the United States Category:Maccabiah Games fencers Category:Pan American Games gold medalists for the United States Category:Pan American Games silver medalists for the United States Category:Pan American Games medalists in fencing